Child of the Light
by iloveerik
Summary: my first fanfic so please be nice! It's purely fluff. EC
1. A new life

Disclaimer- I do not own either Phantom of the Opera nor Erik, although I wish I did. :)

This is my first fanfic that I've posted- please, give me some advice, and tell me if you like the story.

Erik looked around the large room one last time before shutting the door to his lair one last time. His former home had been completely gutted leaving it more eerie and quiet than it had been before. He turned around in the darkness of the Rue Scribe entrance and headed off into a life that was very much the unknown. As he stepped out into the rain of Paris, Erik pulled the hood of his cloak over his head in an attempt to hide his face from the world which had shunned him. Remembering everything that was, and that was to become, a teardrop fell from his face into the puddles that were forming in the alleyway next to the Opera House. Finally reaching the awaiting carriage, he stepped in and motioned for the driver to go. Sitting quietly in his thoughts, he was interrupted by two arms snaking around his waist. He sighed and hugged her tight to him. "It was hard for you wasn't it?" Christine asked. He smiled sadly and kissed her head. "Yes, my dear" he replied, "but it's all worth it." He gently rubbed his wife's swollen belly. "I wish our child to be a child of the light, not of the darkness. Our new home is more suited for him or her, as well as you my dear." Christine smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you Erik." Erik looked at her lovingly and smiled back. "I love you too, mon ange."

The carriage slowly rattled along the cobblestones of the Parisian streets before finally leaving the hustle and bustle of the city. Just as they were leaving Paris, Christine and Erik looked back at the city they both loved. They both looked back with longing, but they knew that this was the right life for them. For many years Erik had saved the money he received as his "salary." A few years previous, he had designed a home that was about 30 miles from the outskirts of Paris in a secluded, but beautiful area. They had been slowly moving their belongings into the home for a couple of months now, as to not draw suspicions to themselves. Erik had found excellent servants, who knew to be silent. Finally approaching the mansion that was their new home, Erik exited the carriage first, holding his hand out to his wife to follow. As the carriage rattled away to the stables, Erik escorted is wife into their new home and their new life.

Later on that night, Christine sat pensively on the divan. Erik had noticed that something was on her mind ever since they arrived at their home, but hadn't said anything. After a wonderfully prepared meal, (they dismissed the servants for some privacy, so Christine and Erik made it together) they retired to the living room. Erik had poured himself a glass of brandy and offered Christine some apple cider, which she graciously accepted. Picking out his favorite book that he had been reading, Erik sat down. Occasionally sipping his brandy, he would look over at Christine and noticed her still deep in thought. Putting the glass down and making a mental note of his page in the book, Erik tried to get Christine's attention. "My love, something's bothering you. Care to tell me about it?" Christine snapped out of her thoughts and gave Erik a smile. "I'm just thinking about how wonderful our life is and will be. Our child is due in two months and we finally have our house. We can finally move on with our lives." Erik smiled and walked over to his wife. Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "My love, I've been meaning to talk to you about the child. I suppose I have some concerns." Christine's head popped up. "What kind of concerns?" she asked nervously. This wasn't the time to get cold feet. Erik sighed and got up, walking to the large bay window that overlooked their small pond. "I'm concerned that the baby…that he or she… will have my face." He finally spit it out and breathed a sigh of relief. Christine looked shocked. Surely he hadn't been worried about this since they found out about the baby.

FLASHBACK

She and Erik had been married for about two months now, living in Erik's home under the Opera House until their house was completed. Their wedding was a small and simple one, but very beautiful. Meg and Madame Giry were there, of course, along with Erik's friend Nadir. Now, two months later, she had some very exciting news for Erik. Pulling her cloak off as she came in the door, she ran down the long hallway she'd gotten to know so well. Stepping into the music room, she noticed Erik sitting at his organ trying to compose. Sneaking up behind him, she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. She expected him to be surprised, but to her shock and amusement, he didn't even flinch. "Good afternoon Christine." He turned around and pulled her down onto his lap. "Surely you didn't expect me to be surprised dear. I've been living here too long. I know what your footsteps sound like." He kissed her cheek gently. She kissed him softly on the lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Her hands began to massage his well-toned chest and he began to move his kisses from her face down her jaw line and to her neck. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Erik, we need to talk." Erik groaned and began kissing her neck again. She giggled and lightly pushed him away. "This is what got us into trouble in the first place." Erik pulled away with a confused look on his face. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Erik, I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." A look of disbelief crossed his features. Still in shock a couple of minutes later, Christine shook his shoulder gently. He seemed to snap out of his trance and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I love you Christine. But are you sure you want to have a child with me?" She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Of course, my love. Who else would I want to be my child's father? Besides, it's a little too late now, don't you think?" she teased him gently. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her softly on the lips.

NOW, BACK TO THE STORY…

She walked over to where he was and put her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his back. "Mon ange, it doesn't matter what this baby looks like. Don't you see? That's the beauty of it all. This child will have two parents who love him or her very much and will accept them for who they are, not what they look like. Besides, I think that you're beautiful." He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "You are truly the best person in the world." He leaned down and kissed her once more.


	2. A new child

Christine had been growing so much over her pregnancy that she felt ready to burst by the time she was eight months along. She and Erik had just moved into their home a month previous and had been busy unpacking all of their things. She found it increasingly difficult to move around and was eventually ordered to bed by her husband. She felt physically drained but excited for this baby. The only problem was Erik. He had grown increasingly quieter as her time progressed. She knew that he was still worried about passing on his deformities to their child, but she had to try to ignore the frustration she felt towards this. She tried to do everything she could to convince him that their child would be fine, but believed that nothing would be resolved until the child was born. With how large she was it would not be long.

She was startled from her thoughts when she saw her husband enter the room with the food tray. Erik had brought lunch up to her. They had servants, yes, but Erik and Christine liked to share lunch alone together in their bedroom while she was on bed rest. She looked up from the tray and smiled gently at Erik. He smiled back softly, but said nothing. Leaning over to kiss her forehead, he sat down on the bed next to her and set the food out on the tray. Christine's attention, however, was not on the food. He looked up from the tray only to be startled by being the object of Christine's gaze. "I love you, Erik. I just want you to know." He smiled and took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Christine felt something like a jolt of electricity run through her stretched abdomen and jerked away from her husband. He looked shocked. "Darling, what is it?" he asked. Her contraction over, she quickly told Erik to send a servant into town to fetch the doctor. The normally calm and collective Erik was now panicky and unsure. He raced down the stairs. "Sophie!" he called to their housekeeper. Noticing the urgency in her Master's voice Sophie came running. "Yes sir?" Erik ran a hand through his hair. "Please fetch Dr. DeGaulle here immediately. The baby is coming!" Seeing Sophie run off, Erik quickly returned upstairs to his wife's side.

By the time he reached Christine, her contractions had worsened and she was in quite a bit of pain. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to his wife, Erik took her hand in his. "Darling, I sent Sophie to fetch the doctor. Is there anything I can get for you for your present relief?" She smiled gratefully at him. "No, my dear. Just stay here and help me." She replied. As another contraction ripped through her body Christine gripped his hand with deadly force, and Erik had to bite his other hand as to not cry out in pain. The contractions were now coming closer and closer together and after thirty minutes, the doctor had not arrived.

"Erik, I don't know if this baby is going to wait for the doctor. You might need to…" Erik's eyes widened and looked down at his wife. He motioned toward her. "You want me to…" he cut off. Christine looked at his terrified face and would have laughed if it hadn't been a dangerous situation. "Erik, listen to me. You can do this. Go grab some towels and heat up some water." Erik ran around the house until he found the desired items. Now at the foot of her bed, he laid the needed items out before him. Taking a deep breath, he withdrew the sheet from around Christine's lower half and gasped. "Christine, the baby's head is coming out. You need to push". Christine complied. Groaning in pain and agony, the baby finally made an appearance in the world. As Erik grabbed the baby and held his child up to the light a salty tear rolled silently down his cheek.


	3. A new love

"_As Erik grabbed the baby and held his child up to the light a salty tear rolled silently down his cheek."_

The wailing cry of a newborn baby echoed through the otherwise silent room. Erik slowly held the baby up for Christine to see. Once she  
saw her baby, an exhausted Christine collapsed against the bed pillows and tears rolled down her cheeks.Carefully wrapping the baby in

a towel that he had collected, Erik brought their new little baby up to his wife. With tears pooling in his eyes he handed the baby over to

his angel and sat down beside her on the bed. Christine looked over at her husband and kissed him gently then returned her gaze to her

baby. " Oh, Erik, isn't he perfect? He looks just like you!" Erik stared into the beautiful face of his tiny son. He had a head of thick black

hair and had piercing green eyes. Erik couldn't hold his tears back now, as his fears for the past eight months had been lifted. His son was  
perfect. Erik leaned over and kissed Christine's forehead. "Mon ange, what shall we name him?" Erik whispered. Christine looked up

into the expectant face of her husband and thought for a moment. "I think we should name him Erik Gustave, after the men I've loved

most in my life." Erik held back a sob and kissed his wife on the cheek. The new little family was interrupted at that moment when a

soaking wet Sophie arrived, followed closely by the doctor.

Upon noticing that the child had already been born, Dr. DeGaulle hurried to the top of the bed and began to examine the baby that

was in Christine's arms. Once he was assured that everything was fine with the baby, he went to check on how Christine was doing.

Christine handed the baby to Erik and watched her husband hold their new son. Erik stared at the baby with a look of pure love and

devotion on his face. Neither Erik nor Christine thought they could ever be as happy as they were at that moment. Erik looked at the little  
boy in his arms. "_I love him already," _he thought. _"Christine and I created this little miracle from our love."_ Erik was suddenly

startled from his thoughts by Sophie's nervous speaking. "I went as fast as I could Monsieur. The rainfall prevented a speedy return."

Erik was taken aback by this comment, as the sun was shining brightly through the window at the present. Bringing his attention back to

Sophie, Erik assured her that her position would not be terminated and dismissed her from the room.

Dr. DeGaulle looked up from checking on Christine with a look of alarm on his face. Erik noticed and started to panic. "Doctor, is

everything okay. Is it Christine?" Shocked, the doctor stuttered, "We may have a situation here."


	4. A new complication

Disclaimer: I still don't own Phantom or any of the characters, although I wish I did. 

Now on with the story…

"Doctor, is everything okay? Is it Christine?" Shocked, the doctor stuttered, "We may have a situation here."

Erik turned his full attention to the doctor standing at his wife's bedside. Terrible thoughts of everything that could possibly go wrong with Christine filled his head, making his adrenaline rush and his head pound. He glanced at Christine who had an equally concerned look on her face, and slowly sat down on the bed next to her. Still holding baby Erik, he freed one hand and slowly slipped it into Christine's tiny one. He nodded at the doctor, silently telling him to go on.

Dr. DeGaulle cleared his throat. "It seems as if you are carrying another child." He started nervously. The new parents glanced at each other, completely dumbfounded. Erik found his voice first. "Twins?" he asked. The doctor merely nodded. "I must warn you, Madame and Monsieur, the baby is not in the proper position. We must attempt to move it into the head down position or both the baby's and mother's life could be at risk. It is rather dangerous, therefore, I need your full attention." He said, nodding toward the baby in Erik's arms.

Understanding the doctor's intentions, Erik stood from the side of the bed and walked swiftly to the other side of the room, ringing a small bell that was attached to the wall. In a matter of moments, Sophie arrived. "Sophie, please take the baby to the nursery for a moment and stay with him until I come to collect him."

Sophie, although confused, nodded. "Of course sir. I will make sure that he is properly taken care of." Erik let his new son slip gently from his arms into Sophie's and watched as he was whisked away into the next room. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked back over to his wife's side.

Ten minutes of pushing Christine's stomach in an attempt to turn the baby was fruitless. Dr. DeGaulle was getting increasingly nervous. Looking toward Erik he stammered, "Monsieur, I fear this baby will not move. We must attempt to deliver the child in its current position now or we may lose them both."

All Erik could do was merely nod wearily. His wife and unborn child were at risk, but he had to keep his nerves under control, for Christine's sake. She was exhausted at this point, having used all of her energy delivering baby Erik and the doctor's futile attempts at turning the second child had caused her a great deal of pain. Now she started to panic. "Erik, why won't the baby move? What is going to happen?" Erik choked back his tears and tried to reassure his dear wife that both she and their child would be well.

"Okay Madame, now you must push as hard as you can to birth this child. It will be very difficult, for the child's end is coming out first, but you must try for your child's sake, as well as your own." Christine nodded weakly and pushed as hard as she could for what seemed like hours, but in reality was merely minutes. Consciousness was fading from her now, as she lost more and more blood. The colors around her faded together into a white haze. "Erik…" she whispered. She felt his hands on her face in an attempt to revive her and the panicked voices of both her husband and the doctor fade into muffled noises. The last thing that she heard before she lost consciousness was the cry of her newborn baby.

Sorry for another cliffhanger! I find it easier to find ideas for my next chapter when they end that way. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. The reviews are the big reason I'm continuing on with this story; I find positive reinforcement an incentive to keep writing.  Thank you, and please continue with your reviews.


	5. A new beginning

Disclaimer: (sighs) I STILL don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters.

(A/N: sorry about the format. I can't seem to get the computer to keep the indentations on the Edit page. Anyone have any ideas?)

The sound of birds chirping softly and a soft breeze blowing through an open window greeted Christine when she woke up the next

day. (A/N: you didn't think I'd kill Christine off did you?") Still a little dazed and drowsy from sleep, she looked around the room for her

husband. Her eyes finally rested upon his sleeping form on the chair next to the bed. His eyes were closed in sleep, but his face held an

expression of sadness and fear.

Reaching over the bed, she gently stroked his face until his eyelids fluttered open. It took a moment to register where he was, but his

eyes widened when he saw his wife. "Christine!" he exclaimed, "Oh, Christine, we didn't know how long

you would be asleep for. The doctor told me it could be days!" Christine giggled softly. "My love, I could never be away from you that

long."

He smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "Mon ange, would you like to see our son and daughter?" Her eyes lit up. "A

girl?" He nodded and rose, walking into the adjoining room that they had set aside to be used as a nursery. When he entered the room

again, Erik held one bundle in each arm. Christine gasped as she looked at her perfect little babies.

"Oh, Erik! They're so beautiful. But, which one's which?" she asked embarrassedly. Erik chuckled and slipped their daughter into his

wife's arms. "This, my dear, is our little girl." Christine looked at the precious baby wrapped tightly in her white blanket and could barely

contain the tears that were threatening to fall.

Erik, still holding their son, sat down on the bed next to her. "What should we name her?" he whispered. Christine thought for a second.

"I named Erik. YOU get to name our daughter." Erik's eyes widened and a small grin came to his face. He looked at the baby for a

few moments, as if searching her face for an appropriate name. Suddenly, he knew. "Rose. Her name is Rose." Christine looked at him

and smiled. "That's perfect, my love." Erik leaned down and captured her lips with his. At that moment,Rose decided to make her

presence known to the world and started to squeal. It wasn't long before her brother joined in. Erik broke the kiss and looked at

Christine with wide eyes. "What did we get ourselves into?" he asked, teasingly. Christine merely smiled and started to sing.

"_**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,**_

_**that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.**_

_**And do I dream again, for now I find…the Phantom of the Opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind."**_

Erik smiled as he listened to his wife sing their children to sleep.Rose's eyes were already closed, and baby Erik's were drooping.

He looked at his two beautiful children. They were truly what he had hoped for. He had longed for his child to have a normal life, to live

in the light as opposed to the cold darkness as he had. Now, he was blessed with two children who would never live as he had. They

would truly be children of the light. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that Christine was still singing. As they quickly arrived at his

part in the song, he eagerly joined in.

"**_Sing once again with me, our strange duet…"_**

( A/N-That will probably be it for this story. I might either do an epilogue or continue on with these characters in a sort of sequel.

Please let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate it. Every single review pushed me to keep

going on with the story and try and make it better. Thanks for being so nice!)


	6. AN reader's choice

A/N- I'm going to do something that most people have never done. YOU get to decide whether I continue on with this story. There was some surprise that the story was over already, but I seemed to only have fluff story lines, not anything of substance. You can review and choose whether you want me to continue with the fluff, or stop now. Just let me know.


	7. A new dream

Disclaimer- I still don't own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own any of its characters. I DO however, own little Erik and Rose- they are simply a figment of my imagination.

After wandering aroundfor what seemed like hours, Christine heard astartling sound resonating from across the cemetery. Clink. Clink. Clink. The sound of two swords meeting created an eerie echo throughout the quiet landscape.Holding her breath, she walked softly around the graves in an attemptto find the source of the noise. She finally found it when she reached the edge of her father's grave.

Two men, wearing matching looks of hatred on their faces were dueling to the death. She noticed that one of the men was her husband, and the other her childhood friend. "Erik!" Christine cried.

She had noticed that Erik looked to have the upper hand over Raoul, but was momentarily distracted by her call.

Raoul realized his distraction and took the opportunity to plunge his sword deep into Erik's chest. "Noooo!" she yelled. Running to her husband, she knelt down by his side and held his hand in hers. "Erik, please don't die. I need you! Our children need you!" Erik lolled his head back in pain and shut his beautiful eyes. When he opened them again, they were filledwith unshed tears. "Christine, Christine…"

"Christine! Christine! Mon ange, please wake up!" Christine opened her eyes slowly to find Erik kneeling next to her, holding her hand. Realizing that her husband was next to her in their bedroom, and not dying on the cold ground sent Christine into hysterics. She lunged forward at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

With a mixed look of amusement and wonder on his face, Erik pulled away from her. "My love, what ever is the matter?" Christine simply looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It is of no consequence now, darling. It was merely a nightmare which seemed frighteningly real."

He nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it then, and helped her out of bed. "Erik has been awake for over an hour, and Rose is just waking up now." He reported. Christine nodded and smiled, thinking about the similarities between her husband and their 3-year-old son. Little Erik was like his father from his thick black hair and piercing green eyes, to his quiet intelligence, to his sleeping habits (for both father and son woke early in the morning).

Rose, however, was a lot like her mother. She had dark brown curls and was a happy little girl that was always content to sit down for hours and play with her toys. Little Erik, on the other hand, always had to be moving around the house and asking questions in an attempt to learn anything he could.

Finally reaching the dining area downstairs, she found the twins with Sophie, who was beginning to dish up the children's plates. Giving Sophie a look of appreciation, Christine quickly moved in to take over. After exchanging hugs, kisses and 'good morning's' with the children she finally began to distribute the food. Dishing up little Erik's plate first, she made it a point not to give him too much food. He was a very light eater, and hardly ate anything that was everput on his plate so as to not waste food, she simply didn't give him much. Rose, on the other hand, ate more than enough for both herself and her brother.

"Maman, may I have some more please?" Rose asked through a mouthful of food. Christine gave her a smile and scooped some more food onto her daughter's plate. If only she could get little Erik to eat half as much as Rose, she would be happy. "Erik, would you like some more?" Her son stared at his plate and shook his head. "No thank you maman." "Come on Erik. You have to eat more than that." With that comment she attempted to shovel a spoonful of food into his mouth, only he clenched his teeth so tightly that the food simply smeared on his face. Everyonein the roombroke out into laughterat the sight oflittle Erik with food covering his face. Finding that force feeding her son was pointless, Christine sighed and sat in her place next to Erik and dished up her own plate. Looking over at her husband, she noticed that he too had dished up very little food. She shook her head in amusement and began her meal, grateful that the morning antics had distracted her from her thoughts- if only for a while.

Although she tried not to, Christine thought a lot about her dream during breakfast. After the meal when Sophie took the children outside to play, she made it a point to visit Erik in the music room to tell him about her dream. As usual, he was sitting at the piano, only this time he wasn't playing- he was very deep in thought.

"Erik?" He turned quickly and plastered a fake smile on his face. She walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong mon ange?" He sighed and frowned slightly. "When I woke you this morning, you were talking to me, only in your dream. You asked me not to die and that you and the children needed me. What was the dream about Christine?"

Christine took a deep breath and repeated every terrifying detail that she could remember from her dream. By the end of the story, her head drooped and a tear slid down her cheek. Erik gathered her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't worry my love. I am right here, and I will never leave you."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I decided to continue with this story, although it is becoming difficult. I decided that I was going to change it a little bit. It will still be fluff, but it will have more drama, action and humor in it. (Only those of you with children or nieces and nephews can appreciate the humor from the finicky eating habits of little children. I know that seemed out of place in the story, but you never know, it might be important later...hahaha). Anyway, review and let me know what you think.-


End file.
